cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Veteran Reward Powers
Overview Veteran Reward powers are permanent powers that a player may claim once his or her account has been active for a certain length of time. All Veteran Reward powers are available separately for each character on that player's account, including new characters. Some of these powers are mutually exclusive. Prestige Sprints These powers may be claimed after being active for 12 months. All four of these powers are awarded as a single package. Prestige Power Dash Prestige Power Dash allows you to travel, or run away, slightly faster than normal, while slightly draining your endurance. This power is mechanically identical to Sprint with the addition of silvery ripples around the character while moving. }} }} }} }} }} Prestige Power Quick Prestige Power Quick allows you to travel, or run away, slightly faster than normal, while slightly draining your endurance. This power is mechanically identical to Sprint with the addition of comet trails behind the character while moving. }} }} }} }} }} Prestige Power Rush Prestige Power Rush allows you to travel, or run away, slightly faster than normal, while slightly draining your endurance. This power is mechanically identical to Sprint with the addition of luminous vapor trails behind the character while moving. }} }} }} }} }} Prestige Power Surge Prestige Power Surge allows you to travel, or run away, slightly faster than normal, while slightly draining your endurance. This power is mechanically identical to Sprint with the addition of a luminous aura around the character while moving. }} }} }} }} }} Melee Attacks These powers may be claimed after being active for 12 months. Only one of these may be claimed per character. Ghost Slaying Axe This massive weapon was specifically crafted by MAGI to slay the undead. Note that Mastermind Henchmen are protected from this effect. Damage enhancing powers do not apply to the Ghost Slaying Axe. Sands of Mu You have found some strange black sand. While carrying it, you have the ability to deal a flurry of punches charged with Negative Energy of the Netherworld. Damage enhancing powers do not apply to the Sands of Mu. Base Transporter You have a Base Transport beacon. It will allow you to return to your base from any location. It is usable once every 30 minutes. If your Supergroup belongs to a Coalition, you may teleport to any base within that Coalition. This power takes a long time to activate, and is interruptible. This power may be claimed after being active for 24 months. Ranged Attacks These powers may be claimed after being active for 33 months. Only one of these may be claimed per character. Nemesis Staff This strange, steam-powered staff shoots a bolt of energy that deals damage, knocks back foes. The Nemesis is particularly effective when wielded by Technology, Science or Natural origin individuals. Damage enhancing powers do not apply to the Nemesis Staff. This power is slightly different from the Temporary Nemesis Staff. The Temporary version offers no bonus damage based on origin, and it sometimes Disorients its target. Blackwand This black metal wand feels cold in your hand, and glows with dark arcane energies. When used by Magic, Mutant or Natural origin individuals, the potency of its attacks are increased. Damage enhancing powers do not apply to the Blackwand. This power is slightly different from the Temporary Blackwand. The Temporary version offers bonus damage only to Magic origin characters, and it does not reduce its target's accuracy. Non-Combat Pets These powers may be claimed after being active for 36 months. Only one of these may be claimed per character. Pets cannot be summoned while a flight power is active. These pets are purely for show. They do nothing except follow the summoner around. They cannot be controlled or dismissed, and they cannot be targeted or affected by powers (though they do suffer falling damage, oddly enough). Clockwork Pet You can use this power to create a solidified hologram of a Clockwork Sprocket. It will follow you around wherever you go. Great for parties. Demon Pet You can use this power to create a solidified hologram of a small Demon, complete with wings. It will follow you around wherever you go. Great for parties. Mekman Pet You can use this power to create a solidified hologram of a Mek Man. It will follow you around wherever you go. Great for parties. Redcap Pet You can use this power to create a solidified hologram of a Redcap Rascal. It will follow you around wherever you go. Great for parties. Rikti Pet You can use this power to create a solidified hologram of a Rikti Monkey. It will follow you around wherever you go. Great for parties. Combat-Buff Pets These powers may be claimed after being active for 48 months. Only one of these may be claimed per character. Pets cannot be summoned while a flight power is active. There are two styles of pet per graphic option. Each style gives one of two buffs. Only the Light/Dark Fairy Pet seem to leave a targetable corpse. *These pets have the following: **Same level as the summoner **Give a buff to the owner (see buffs below) **Will draw aggro if seen **Are fully targetable and affectable by both helpful and hostile powers **Low Health: 5 to 10 depending on level of the summoner (5 up to lvl 28, 10 from level 32 on, inbetween not certain yet) **Have -75% resistance to all damage types (to further help them die easily) **Refresh very fast and can be summoned quickly after being used Buffs: Empowering Aura: * Defense/Recovery (Shield) +Rec, +Def - Base Defense +3.00%, Recovery Rate +1.75% (+0.08 end/second) * Resist/Damage (Power) +Dmg, +Res(all) - Damage Bonus +3.00%, Resist (all) +5.00% Light Fairy Pet This is a Faerie who has come from the Lost Lands to aid you. Dark Fairy Pet This is a Faerie who has come from the Lost Lands to aid you. Blue Wisp Pet This is a Faerie who has come from the Lost Lands to aid you. Red Wisp Pet This is a Faerie who has come from the Lost Lands to aid you. Shield Drone Pet Vanguard has awarded you with a prototype Shield Drone Power Drone Pet Vanguard has awarded you with a prototype Power Drone Shield Oscillator Pet This Clockwork Oscillator has somehow adopted you as its owner. Power Oscillator Pet This Clockwork Oscillator has somehow adopted you as its owner. Category:Powers by Source